


Mischief

by Leyna



Category: Frontier Wolf - Rosemary Sutcliff, SUTCLIFF Rosemary - Works
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilarion in full smirk, with one of the Fort kittens.</p>
<p>Digital sketch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).



> A quick bonus sketch.

**Author's Note:**

> The kitten is based on reference images of scottish wildcat kittens. 
> 
> When looking for an actor to use as a reference - for consistency across three portraits and because smiles and laugh-lines are tricky, I found this wonderful smirky portrait, and knew I'd found my Hilarion. I've altered some of his features to better match my mental picture, but the smirk remains intact. 
> 
> I grant permission for others to make any type of fanwork based on this work. I just ask that, if using my artwork directly, you leave my signature intact and link back to this page. I would very much much appreciate it if you would link me to any inspired works.


End file.
